(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hardware for imaging a document moving in a document track in a table top machine.
(2) Background Information
One of the problems with present document processing machines like those used by a bank teller, for example, is that many different pieces of equipment are needed to perform bank teller functions. For example, some of the equipment used may include a line code reader, endorsement stamps, an encoder, typewriter, receipt/slip printer, and microfilmer. It is apparent that with so many pieces of equipment on a counter top, a teller's station becomes quite cluttered, and some of the functions of the equipment tend to be duplicated. Another problem is that all these pieces of equipment tend to occupy a large area or have a large "footprint".